1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fur yarn, a method of manufacturing the same and fur fabrics woven of the fur yarn, the fur fabrics being formed into overcoats, stoles and like furs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional fur yarn is produced as follows: first, a starting material i.e., thin fur strip having a width of about 1 cm is twisted. Then, the thus twisted fur strip is folded double to have its halves spun together again to form a single fur yarn.
In manufacturing of the conventional fur yarn of the above type, the fur strip 1 (one side of which is a furry side 2 and the other is a bare skin side 3) is simply twisted. Consequently, as shown in FIG. 6, in the thus formed conventional fur yarn, the furry sides 2 of the yarn are spaced alternately with the bare skin sides 3 of the yarn. Hitherto, it is not possible to produce a fur yarn covered with the furry side 2 only.
As a result, in any of conventional fur fabrics woven of the above fur yarn, in order to prevent the bare skin side 3 of the yarn from being disposed in an outside of the fabric, a plenty of the fur yarn is required in weaving the fabric, which makes the fabric heavy and costly.